Stay with me forever
by Kaharie
Summary: HikaruXharuhi Hikaru and Haruhi finally express their feeligs for each other, but a jealous brother and very possessive 'father' stand in the way. smut and maybe lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Fanfict, any help would be much Appreciated. I do not own Ouran High school host club, if I did I would died from excitement.

Hikaru rushes Haruhi into the nearest bathroom, they were at the beach house again. The Host club decided to go by themselves this time for a long needed vacation. Being a host was hard work. Hikaru often worried they were putting too much strain on everyone, especially Haruhi. Hikaru had been having these thoughts lately, he didn't completely understand them but still they were there.

"I told you to slow down." Hikaru opened the door a little bit, to find Haruhi on the floor next to the toilet. Her hair was messed up and sticking every which way, if she wasn't sick he would have thought it cute. Haruhi moaned violently vomiting into the porcelain bowl.

"Aw, poor thing." Hikaru sat down on the floor next to her. She shouldn't have eaten so fast, but Tamaki hadn't given her a lunch break and she didn't eat breakfast that morning. He pulled her up against his side. It wasn't a good idea to move her just yet, she might get sick again.

" Hika-ru" Haruhi tried to put some distance between them, but Hikaru liked how close they were and wouldn't have it.

" No you don't. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her. She sighed something like a 'thank you' and was fast asleep in no time.

Hikaru listened to her slow even breaths until his arm fell asleep. Carefully he picked her up, cradling her so she wouldn't wake. He took her to bed to tuck her in. Her short burnet hair covered her eyes. Hikaru pushed it back and stared at her sleeping face for a moment.

He turned to leave, Kaoru would be mad if he took any longer. Lately the twins had taken to taking showers together to save energy or some reason like that. Something tugged on his shirt; Haruhi's large eyes were shinning in the moon light that came in from the sliding glass door.

"What's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?"

Slowly she sat up as Hikaru came closer to her side. She was red, maybe she had a fever? If she did he would call a doctor that night, if he had to he would take her to the hospital himself.

"Do you have a fever?" Hikaru placed his lips on her forehead, just the way Kaoru would do when he was sick. She felt fine, but why was she acting so strange?

"Hikaru…" Haruhi looked away hiding her face.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" She didn't look at him, but tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Won't you stay with me tonight? I'm so scared Hikaru, please. Just…just stay here…with me."

Hikaru blushed as her words sunk in. She wanted him to stay with her, in her room, just the two of them. When he didn't reply she looked at him on the brink of tears. Hikaru wanted to say so much to her but was afraid of what those words might ensue. This could be his only chance to build on the feelings he felt for Haruhi, but what those feelings were he was not sure.

"I'm sorry. That was silly of me to ask. I mean, what would everyone think?" She trailed of in thought, tears streaming down her boyish cheeks. Hikaru leaned closer to her, brushing the fresh tears away.

"Of course I'll stay, let them think what they want. We'll know what's true and what's not."

Haruhi's deep brown eyes sparkled and her blushed deepened with Hikaru's. She got out of bed, heading for her suit case.

"I'm going to take a shower, and you can get whatever you need." She blushed again. Maybe her thoughts were where his were, bare skin flashed threw Hikaru's mind. She quickly closed the bathroom door, Hikaru waited until he heard the water running and steam was billowing out from under the door. Hikaru ran into the bright hallway, looking both ways to make sure no one was coming. If anyone found out about his hideous plan to stay with Haruhi, especially Tamaki, they would beat the crap out of him. Hikaru ran into his room slamming the door and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for putting up with me! Hahaha I had to buy a whole new laptop and it took forever to save up the money. Well here it is chapter two after how many months? I am so sorry. Please forgive me! You know after I started with Fanfict I realized how much I hate Haruhi. I hope that doesn't affect this story. I don't OHSHC

Hikaru was out of breath as he quickly took off his clothes. His pants sliding down as his shirt hit the floor. What was he doing? Did Haruhi really want him to stay with her tonight? And what did that mean? Hikaru had never been with a girl before; it had always just been him and Kaoru.

Kaoru.

Hikaru spun around to see his twin sitting on their bed watching him intently with his large orange orbs. Hikaru was shaking with excitement and fear. He didn't want to tell Kaoru where he was going tonight, it would feel like he was betraying him. Though it was unclear as to why it felt that way. It wasn't wrong to stay with a sick friend right? Hikaru realized seemingly for the first the Haruhi _was_ sick. He shouldn't be expecting anything. What in the world would he expect anyway? He was sure Kaoru thought him mad with all the internal fighting that was going in his head. Hikaru pulled himself together enough to smile at his brother as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey Kao." Hikaru attempted his best I'm not doing anything wrong look. But being his twin Kaoru saw through everything he did. Sometimes, like now, it was a cruise.

"Hey Hika….um your naked." Kaoru hid his laugh with a very fake cough. Hikaru blushed deep red.

"Well, yea. I was just getting changed to…_go to bed_, because that's what we do. We're brothers and we sleep together" Hikaru paused. "Didn't you ever think that was a little weird? I mean we sleep together, and take showers together, and remember that one night you had me—"

"Hikaru!" His twin was blushing deep red at the memory of a not so far off night.

"You're staying with Haruhi tonight aren't you?" Kaoru's face was full of sadness at Hikaru failed attempt to lie to him. Even though Hikaru didn't see it as lying, Kaoru felt not saying anything was just as bad as lying. Hikaru hung his head in shame.

"Yea." Hikaru flinched expecting Kaoru to yell.

"I wouldn't do anything you'll regret later." Kaoru swept into the bathroom. That was more like Kaoru, silently brooding then yelling. Kaoru would never voice his pain to Hikaru, even if he asked. Hikaru placed his head on the bathroom door.

"I love you Kaoru." He didn't wait for an answer, he didn't need one. Hikaru put on a pair of shorts and rushed back to Haruhi's room, hopefully she wasn't puking again.

He still heard the showering going as he opened the dark wood door. He brought some bedding to put on the floor. Kaoru was right Haruhi was sick, she shouldn't have ate much food, but Tamaki can be a really douche.

By time Haruhi came out of the bathroom, hair still wet, in flannel pajamas, Hikaru had already made his makeshift bed on the floor. She bent forward her small but shapely breast clearly visible, she smiled and through a pillow at his face.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor are you silly? You'll catch a cold." She blushed pulling Hikaru off the floor and bravely onto the bed. Hikaru blushed deeply as she bent to retrieve his pillows. He noticed how tight and shapely she was. Haruhi really was a woman. He sat on the extreme edge of her bed humming the alphabet to himself . Haruhi turned off the lights and climbed into, what he assumed to be, her side of the bed. Not really comfortable with this arrangement after all he laid down on top of the covers as far away from her without falling off the bed. When he slept with Kaoru they slept holding each other, but this was Haruhi. She was one of his best friends, other than Kaoru his only friend.

Haruhi didn't say anything else but a mumbled 'Night', and soon she was fast asleep. Hikaru found himself watching her sleep and without knowing it scooting closer and closer. Finally he got the guts up to slip under the covers. The contact was nice, Haruhi sighed in her sleep, leaning into his light touch. Her short hair was limp against her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Hikaru could see where her worry lines smoothed out on her face. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, but that would be breaking unsaid boundaries. There was a trust bond between them and this night tested it. Haruhi stirred in her sleep as if she could sense Hikaru's discomfort. One of her buttons had come undone and he could see one of her breast completely exposed. He could image himself lovingly caressing that breast.

"Hikaru."

Hikaru jumped thinking he was thinking out loud again, that seemed to happen when it was most embarrassing, but Haruhi mumbled his name once more and was silent again. He looked over just in case she was wakening; at least that was what he told himself. The truth was he was fascinated by this girl, this amazing tomboy that burst into his and Kaoru world turning it upside down. He knew Kaoru was mad she had taken him away, but he also knew that Kaoru loved her for being the first to see them as separate people; it both scared and intrigued them. Haruhi moaned and pushed herself against Hikaru. He wasn't expecting her to that and felt the lowest part of his stomach do summersaults, he could feel his pajama bottoms becoming increasingly comfortable.

"Hikaru are you still awake?"  
_.Shit._

I absolutely think Hikaru should marry Kaoru but that would be uber wrong so he should really marry Haruhi but cheat on her his twin brother. Oh there is something wrong with me. Thanks Anastasia27 for not giving up on me!


End file.
